Love will keep you up all night SuguBoku
by Watta-chan
Summary: El amor puede mantenerte despierto toda una noche. Eso es algo que Bokuto Kotaro y Suguru Daisho saben muy bien. [Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su respectivo creador. Los uso solo para entretener.]


**N/A: Hola, un gusto. Es la primera vez que me atrevo a publicar en esta pagina. Escribo desde antes pero no me atrevía a publicar en este medio. Por lo tanto, si ven la misma historia en Wattpad, es porque es mi cuenta.**

 **Perdonen si tengo algún error en lo escrito. No tengo una beta que corrija mis horrores -inserte corazoncito roto (?-**

 **En fin, en serio espero que les guste, lo hice a pedido de una buena amiga de Mexico, basada en la canción "Love will keep you up all night" de Backstreet boys, aunque realmente no siento que me haya quedado muy acorde a la letra, fue lo que salió. Lo mismo con la parte narrada de Daisho Suguru, ya que conozco muy superficialmente al personaje, pero me esforcé para tratar de hacer algo... Safable.**

 **Espero les guste.**

* * *

Love will keep you up all night [SuguBoku]

Pequeñas, solitarias y silenciosas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, mientras cubría su boca para evitar soltar sollozos que delataran su actual estado.

Tan solo imaginar el cómo se vería en aquel momento era deprimente.

Con todas las fuerzas que pudo juntar, pronunció aquellas palabras, para dar por finalizada la llamada.

-Hasta luego… Sugu-chan…

Y sin esperar respuesta alguna, presionó el botón rojo en la pantalla de su celular que daría por finalizada su tortura y daría paso al desahogo.

Sus fuerzas empezaron a fallar, siendo así que no logró siquiera sujetar el celular sobre su oído, dejando que cayera sobre las suaves colchas de su cama.

Giro y abrazó una almohada, ocultando su rostro en la misma, siendo esta la única compañía en otra horrible y solitaria noche.

La abrazó fuertemente, mojando la funda de cachorritos.

Retuvo sollozos, no quería que sus padres le escucharan. Pero no retuvo ninguna lágrima, siquiera se esforzó en intentarlo. Sería en vano, igual que las otras tantas veces.

Bokuto Kotaro, como era bien sabido, nunca supo controlar sus emociones, asemejándose a un niño atrapado en cuerpo de un adolescente.

Y ahora estaba experimentando su primer amor. Su primer y mas doloroso amor no correspondido.

Kuroo siempre le dijo que el primer amor era algo emocionante. Y que el primer desamor no se olvidaría nunca.

También le dijo que tal vez duraría solo unas semanas, o tal vez meses. Pero en su caso, ya llevaba años enamorado de aquel chico manipulador, mas bajo que el, con un gran parecido a las serpientes y que había comprobado en repetidas ocasiones, que no correspondía sus sentimientos.

Esta, es una de las tantas veces.

En una llamada que duro tal vez 2 horas, el capitán de Nohebi había hablado más de 5 veces sobre una chica que le gustaba, destrozando el ya de por sí roto corazón del búho.

No supo porque nunca le hizo caso a Kuroo, quien le había avisado: "Las serpientes son carnívoras. Y un búho puede fácilmente ser comido por una." Una extraña metáfora, pero ahora comprobaba que era real. Había caído en la trampa. Al principio era agradable, su estomago sentía unas extrañas náuseas –"mariposas en el estómago", las llamo Kuroo-, su corazón latía acelerado con su presencia y sus ojos no dejaban de observar la hermosa manera en que los flequillos foráneos caían sobre la frente de Daisho.

Pero luego, su tortura inició. Suguro empezó a hablarle sobre una linda joven por la que creía empezar a sentir cosas. Y, esa noche le había confirmado, que lo que sentía era amor. Palabras que fueron como una mismísima puñalada en su corazón.

Y así fue como pasó toda la noche despierto, derramando lagrimas por un amor no correspondido.

[…]

Hizo una mueca. Tenía ganas de gritar, pero se contuvo. En cambio, se desquito golpeando una almohada hasta que las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir de sus cuencas, para seguir un recorrido por sus mejillas y terminar mojando la funda de su almohada.

Nuevamente Kotaro estaba llorando, y, otra vez, era su culpa.

Quería gritar. Mandar a todos a la mierda. Mayormente a sus progenitores, aquellas personas que le habían dado a luz y le impedían estar con la persona que amaba.

Porque lo que más quería Suguru Daisho era corresponder los sentimientos de su preciado búho, de rodearlo con sus brazos y darle un largo y dulce beso, probar aquello que se le era prohibido.

Pero era un cobarde, no se atrevía a desafiar a sus padres, y ahora, por su cobardía, tanto Kotaro como el estaban sufriendo.

No quiso hacerlo, pero tuvo que.

Sus padres lo comprometieron con una joven de dinero de no sabe que lugar, y tampoco le interesa, solo sabe su nombre y el como se ve. Tuvo que mencionarla, romper el corazón de Kotaro. Tal vez, de ese modo, le olvidaría y superaría, podría estar con alguien que realmente le mereciera, que lo abrazara, besara, le llevara el desayuno a la cama, que lo mimara y lo cuidara como la maravillosa persona que Kotaro era.

Y así pasó toda la noche despierto, derramando lágrimas, conteniéndose de gritar su amor prohibido al mundo.


End file.
